


Ho bisogno di te, solo e soltanto di te

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, First Time, Harry Potter References, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non era mai stato tipo da feste.
Relationships: Tommaso Peruzzi/ Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici





	Ho bisogno di te, solo e soltanto di te

Non era mai stato tipo da feste.

Il tipo da feste era Giovanni, capace di organizzare una cena di gala per i loro genitori o una festa per un diciottesimo in appena un pomeriggio, non lui. Ciò che gli riusciva meglio, e Piero de‘Medici non aveva alcun problema ad ammetterlo, era stare in un angolo con un bicchiere di birra ad osservare gli altri che si divertivano, poi ad una certa ora raggiungere la propria stanza e mettersi tranquillo a leggere, sempre che non fosse occupata da qualcuno, Giulio il 90% delle volte con la sua fiamma del momento.

Non era timido, forse un po’, ma c’era dell’altro, il timore di dimostrarsi inferiore all’idea che le persone avevano di lui e per esteso della famiglia, e se di sé stesso gli importava poco odiava deludere sua madre e soprattutto suo padre. La sua idea per quanto riguardava quella festa di carnevale era la solita, indossare i primi abiti che trovava nell’armadio, fare presenza e scomparire discretamente già alle dieci ma ora stava diventando tutto più complicato.

Giovanni aveva trasformato una festa liceale in una festa selvaggia fondendo la festa del loro liceo con quella della banca di suo padre, e quello poteva anche sopportarlo, di sicuro nei prossimi giorni molti dirigenti della banca de’Medici avrebbero avuto parecchio da farsi perdonare dalle mogli, ma il resto … quello era troppo.

Tommaso Peruzzi non lavorava più per la loro famiglia ma questo non voleva dire che talvolta suo padre non ne richiedesse la consulenza e l’altro era troppo gentile per rifiutarsi, per questo Giovanni doveva averlo invitato e Tommaso si era presentato. Piero era rimasto senza parole nel vederlo e lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo per tutta la sera.

Gilet grigio chiaro con camicia bianca aperta con disinvoltura, cravatta che non nascondeva nulla e pantaloni del medesimo colore del gilet, i capelli biondo boccoluti e occhiali a mezzaluna davano a Tommaso Peruzzi un’aria da nerd, ma quei nerd che si vedevano nei film porno, non nei meme di internet. L’altro sembrava non rendersene conto, certamente non quando era andato a salutare Lorenzo e Clarice, vestiti prevedibilmente da Artù e Ginevra, o mentre faceva conversazione con metà dei suoi ex colleghi e certamente non si era accorto di come colleghe e compagne di scuola di Piero se lo stessero mangiando con gli occhi. Tommaso era fatto così, assolutamente incapace di prevedere il proprio effetto sugli altri, soprattutto se si trattava di Piero.

<< Come mai non sei a ballare con i tuoi coetanei? >> gli domandò Tommaso che si era appena avvicinato indicando Giovanni e Giulio che si stavano divertendo un mondo mentre Maddalena cercava di evitare per l’ennesima volta le attenzioni di Francheschetto Cybo, da poco nuovo cliente della banca.

<< Non fa per me, e tu da chi saresti vestito? >> gli domandò cercando di non guardargli il cavallo dei pantaloni, com’era possibile che fossero così attillati?

<< Credevo fosse ovvio: Silente! La versione di Animali Fantastici >> rispose Tommaso con assoluto candore, e come faceva uno come a lui a conoscere quei film si domandò Piero.

<< Tu conosci Harry Potter? >> domandò sorpreso facendo sorridere il biondo.

<< Ho letto i libri, e sono stato a vedere l’ultimo film con Vittoria >> ammise Tommaso, che fosse fidanzato con una tredicenne che avrebbe sposato a tempo debito sembrava non turbarlo, in certi ambienti doveva anche essere normale pensò Piero, e perché l’idea di sapere Tommaso a quello che era a tutti gli effetti un appuntamento gli procurava un malessere misto a gelosia?

<< … ah, stai … davvero bene, vuoi restare qui oppure … >> si dette mentalmente dell’idiota perché non sapeva cosa dire all’altro.

<< Oppure … ho bisogno di un po’ di silenzio >> rispose Tommaso prima che gli facesse strada verso la sua stanza. Piero non sapeva perché lo avesse condotto lì ma sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare. Fece finta di non notare il disordine, i poster attaccati al muro che denunciavano la sua età, le console e come unica pulizia si limitò a spostare i cappotti sul letto di Giovanni, doveva insistere di più per avere una stanza tutta sua pensò per l’ennesima volta.

<< Non è poi così diversa dalla mia stanza dell’università >> dichiarò Tommaso prima di sedersi sul letto, per Piero fu automatico imitarlo, voleva stare vicino a Tommaso, non sapeva perché ma aveva bisogno di quella vicinanza.

<< Prima o poi avrò una stanza tutta mia >> replicò lui prima di accorgersi di come la sua mano stesse accarezzando quella di Tommaso, e quando si erano così avvicinati si domandò con una punta di panico.

<< Poi ti mancherà non avere tuo fratello, fidati >> mormorò Tommaso, paurosamente vicino alla sua bocca. Piero non era gay, di quello era sicuro e non solo perché l’unica volta che aveva sbirciato la cronologia di Giovanni non aveva sentito nulla, gli erano sempre piaciute le donne e aveva avuto parecchi filarini a scuola nonché qualche fantasia che poteva soddisfare grazie al web ma Tommaso … con Tommaso era diverso e non sapeva nemmeno il perché.

Forse era l’alcool, forse era l’atmosfera, l’adrenalina della festa, forse la musica in sottofondo che si udiva ancora, forse chi se ne frega ma Piero fu sicuro di essere stato lui a premere le proprie labbra su quelle di Tommaso. Tommaso rimase pietrificato per qualche secondo prima di ricambiare il bacio imponendogli il proprio ritmo e trasformando un bacio disordinato da ubriachi in un bacio tenero e romantico di due innamorati.

<< Non possiamo … non hai ancora diciotto anni >> sussurrò Tommaso quando si separarono, però lo voleva, questo a Piero parve evidente: gli occhi scuriti dal desiderio, il respiro corto e soprattutto l’erezione che i pantaloni non riuscivano a nascondere.

<< Non lo diremo a nessuno, sarà il nostro segreto, compio diciotto anni a marzo, mancano appena tre settimane >> lo confortò Pierò le cui mani prudevano dalla voglia che aveva di abbassare i pantaloni del biondo.

<< E allora aspetteremo tre settimane >> replicò Tommaso prima che Piero cercasse nuovamente le sue labbra. Quello che seguì fu uno spogliarsi frenetico, fatto il più velocemente possibile per evitare che Tommaso ci ripensasse, non ora che era tutto perfetto pensò Piero quando furono entrambi nudi, la sua schiena sul letto e Tommaso sopra di lui che gli divorava il volto di baci. Piero gemette quando i loro sessi sfregarono tra di loro, era molto meglio di farsi una sega guardando del porno su intenet, molto meglio. Tommaso sembrò accontentarsi di quel contatto ma non lui, lui voleva di più e lo avrebbe avuto, era sicuro che non avrebbe avuto altre opportunità e voleva godersela appieno.

Veloce cominciò a rovistare nel cassetto di Giovanni finché non lo trovò, se Giovanni pensava non si fosse accorto di lui e Silvio allora era davvero grullo. Porse il lubrificante a Tommaso che lo guardò interrogativo un’ultima volta, Piero gli rispose con un bacio che l’altro accolse senza però ricambiare.

Fu … delicato, e dolce, Tommaso non smise di baciarlo mentre lo preparava, alternando baci a rassicurazioni, come se fosse fatto di vetro. Piero avrebbe voluto di più, che l’altro fosse sbrigativo, veloce ma riusciva solamente a gemere ed ansimare; Tommaso gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio appassionato quando gli colpì per la prima volta la prostata facendolo gemere più forte del solito.

<< Non possiamo farci scoprire, non ora >> lo provocò il biondo prima di rimuovere le dita e infilarsi un preservativo, e quelli da dove li aveva tirati fuori si chiese Piero sorpreso e anche un po’ ferito nell’orgoglio. << Ci sono delle sere in cui uso Tinder, adoro Vittoria e la voglio sposare ma devo aspettare almeno cinque anni >> si giustificò Tommaso, allora non era perfetto pensò Piero prima di cercare nuovamente le loro labbra. Questa volta Tommaso ricambiò il bacio prima di entrare lentamente dentro di lui, una mano sulla sua erezione per distrarlo.

Non si era mai sentito così, era come essere aperti in due ma per qualche strano motivo al fastidio si mescolava per bene un piacere sconosciuto che lo inebriava. Poi Tommaso cominciò a muoversi e fu solo piacere. Piero gemette il nome dell’altro mentre i loro corpi si muovevano insieme, uniti come se fossero uno solo, Tommaso non gli era mai sembrato così bello. Mosse il bacino per incoraggiarlo e l’altro capì cosa volesse. I loro movimenti divennero via via più scoordinati, le spinte di Tommaso più profonde e i suoi gemiti più forti, e tutto era perfetto pensò Piero, assolutamente perfetto. Tommaso soffocò un gemito sul suo collo che cominciò a succhiare a mordicchiare con foga mentre Piero si sentiva sempre più prossimo all’orgasmo, non voleva che finisse, non ora, doveva durare per sempre o almeno tutta la notte. Non riuscì a trattenere un gridò quando la mano di Tommaso sulla propria erezione lo aiutò a raggiungere l’orgasmo, era sicuro di aver gridato il nome dell’altro ma si sentiva la testa troppo pesante per esserne sicuro. Immerso in una piacevole sensazione di pace subì le ultime spinte di Tommaso accarezzandogli i capelli prima che l’altro venisse a sua volta.

Rimasero a guardarsi per un’eternità, Piero non sapeva perché lo avesse voluto ma di una cosa era sicuro, ne voleva ancora, una seconda volta, tutta la notte, tutto l’anno, voleva Tommaso.

Tommaso stava per dire qualcosa quando la porta si aprì e si richiuse quasi all’istante, dall’esterno udirono distintamente la risata di Giulio, completamente ubriaco. << Non racconterà nulla >> tentò di rassicurare Tommaso.

<< Ne sei sicuro? >> domandò l’altro, con i capelli spettinati era ancora più bello pensò Piero.

<< Domani avrà un dopo-sbronza da manuale, fidati di me >> rispose lui prima di posizionarsi sopra l’altro, per fortuna era abbastanza giovane da reggere un secondo round quasi subito.

Tommaso si limitò ad un sorriso condiscendente prima di portare le mani su i suoi fianchi e Piero gemette, sarebbe stata una lunga notte quella.


End file.
